Miss Haughty and Her Co-Babysitter
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: For 3 years Elijah had been unsuccessfully trying to ask out his brother Klaus's ex-friend with benefits Katherine ,now when he has given up she thinks he is just manipulating her with reverse psychology. A battle of wills begins when they both have to babysit Klaus and Caroline's children. Who will win?(Sequel to Miss Trashchute and Her Wingman)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi guys I'm here with the sequel to Miss Trash-chute and Her Wingman. This is my first Kalijah story ever. Some of you might think K and E are a bit OOC but this is Au/Ah so I'm taking a bit liberty here.**

 **This begins three years after the previous fic. You don't have to read that one to read this though (but please read that too since I am very proud of it lol).**

 **Anyway next chapter might take a few days. Side pairing with Klaroline… hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 ** _MISS HAUGHTY AND HER CO-BABYSITTER_**

The alarm clock blared and a hand shot out of the blanket and punched it off. Without further ado she groggily got up and padded to the bath. Fifteen minutes later at sharp 6:30 am Katherine Pierce was ready for her morning jog.

People who knew her didn't know she was a fitness and schedule freak mainly because she guarded her privacy like a hawk guarding its nest. But it wasn't just her penchant for accurate time management that they weren't aware of there were a few more things in her life she had shared with nobody. Not even her closest friends.

Life hadn't always been a walk in the park for her so when her life had finally found a track she had decided she wouldn't take it for granted. Getting out of her apartment she ran down her block towards the park. She jogged at a steady pace and thought about Caroline's phone call last night.

Caroline Forbes her ex-friends with benefits sort of friend's wife had ironically become her best friend. Caroline had asked her to babysit her three year old twins while she and Klaus went to one of his exhibitions in Italy for the weekend. Kat knew this was just another one of Caroline's lame attempts to fix Kat up with her brother-in-law, creepy renaissance guy Elijah, since he was also supposed to babysit the twins at Klaus and Caroline's house.

Kat could have refused but however outspoken and bitchy she may be she couldn't say no to Caroline because she was her best friend. Plus she adored Alissa and Evelyn and tried to spend as much time with them as she could. So now she would have to suffer through a weekend of Elijah's not so subtle flirting. The guy wasn't bad altogether. He was definitely easy on the eyes and his throaty voice and British accent made her toes curl, sometimes! just sometimes,not always but he was a bit of a disaster. The first time he had unsuccessfully tried to ask her out he had asked her to watch "Fifty Shades" with him. And then sometime later he had asked her if she wanted him to get her down below creamed because he would love to give her a handjob. Okay maybe both times it wasn't his fault exactly because Kol put him up to it. The first time he had wanted to take her to a movie and the second time he had wanted to help her paint her basement but the guy was clueless about flirting and the general 101 of asking a woman out. So now all she needed was to survive the weekend with Elijah Mikaelson, who was absent the day the art of flirting was discovered.

She circled back to her apartment and thought of all the new excuses she would have to come up with to gently let Elijah Mikaelson down.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hey. God I am so glad you said yes." Caroline stated opening the door and letting Katherine in.

"How could I say no. A whole weekend of Elijah's crackass flirting and kooky date ideas. Are you kidding me I live for this stuff." Katherine sarcastically replied as she walked into living room with Caroline at her heels.

"See. You already know the programme. You will have a grrreat weekend." with a cheeky smile Caroline hugged Katherine before they both sat down.

Katherine shook her head. "Where is your boytoy?"

"Hey I prefer mantoy. No I think superman-toy." Caroline held her hands at an adequate distance indicating the size of her husband's package and then lifted her brow haughtily when Kat stuck out her tongue.

"Ughh. I know. Anywho where is he?"

"He is putting the girls down."

Katherine made a sound of whip. "Pussy whipped."

"Whipped and proud." Klaus walked in and sat beside his wife. Then he began kissing her. Caroline helplessly responded.

"Ahem. Guys. I'm here so you guys can literally go to another country and do that."

Klaus reluctantly pulled back and smirked in Katherine's direction. "So Katherine I really from the bottom-est of my heart wish that you have a great weekend with my brother and your soon to be consociate babysitter."

"A con what baby sitter? What the fuck? Who came up with this piece of crap?"

When both husband and wife just stared at her looking a bit sheepish she added, "This is the kind of person you are leaving me with. You owe me for life Caroline Elizabeth Forbes."

"Oh come on. He is not that bad." Caroline consoled and Klaus went away to answer the doorbell.

"Not that bad. He once asked me if I wanted to go catch an art movie with him."

When Caroline was about to say something she added, "I said yes and then I looked the movie up to make sure if it was legit. It was torture porn flick where the guy collected nipples."

"Plastic ones?" Caroline asked much too innocently and Kat gave her a pointed look.

"You said yes to him when?" Caroline questioned.

"Like a month ago. I felt bad for him but then he had to do something stupid like that."

"It must be Kol."

"Look I get it. It was Kol. But shouldn't he by now know that Kol is always messing with him. I mean the guy should know better. And I know this is one of your bogus attempts to set us up but me and Elijah are never happening ever." Katherine yelled.

"Fine. Okay. I understand."

"And you have to stop trying to set us up just because you're juiced on marital sex high."

"I am not juiced." Caroline replied acting offended.

"Admit it you are. Rebekah said the same thing the other day. She told me you were trying to fix her up with Klaus's work pal Stefan the fun sponge Salvatore. You are high on marriage juice. You got married and have babies and now you want everyone around you to noose themselves in marriage and have a dozen kids."

"Okay I maybe a little juiced but what's wrong with that. I want you guys to find love and have the gift of sharing it with an amazing guy."

"Look we will do the finding and sharing ourselves Dr Phil."

"Okay. But I'll have you know having kids is the best. I know my girls wear me out but they are light of my life. And Klaus he is husband goals."

Katherine felt a little wistful when Caroline said that her daughters were the light of her life but she laughed when she said Klaus was husband goals.

"What? It's what kids are calling it these days." Caroline explained.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

( Two Hours Later)

"Am I a bad mom? I am aren't I? I am the worst mother ever." Caroline kissed her sleeping daughters cheeks and whined. Then leaned down again and kissed their heads. Klaus kissed her temple and tucked the already tucked sheets around his daughters and kissed their blonde heads. "How did I make such beautiful little angels?" he asked.

"You had my help." Caroline smiled.

Then he leaned up and put an arm around Caroline's waist and pulled her to him. "I know…..You are not a bad mom, love. You are the best mother ever." he kissed her neck.

"They are just three and I am leaving them with Kat and Elijah. I had thought it would be a good idea. That them being alone for a weekend might bring them together. Kat was right I was juiced on marital sex and bliss so much that I forgot I am leaving my babies with a guy who uses words like conjugal babysitters." she turned in his arms.

"Consociate. And leaving them with Katherine." Klaus added.

"Ughh. It's not too late we have to be at the airport in an hour. I can pack for the girls too. You know I can pack like The Flash."

"Honey. We are gonna be late. The girls are going be fine." then leaning closer he added trying to distract her, "Annnd what were you saying about your sexual juice?" he kissed her then. Caroline laughed lightly and he deepened the kiss and cupped her ass. Then mumbled, "You know what let's not go to Italy and kick Elijah and Kat out so we can do this."

Caroline laughed and pulled back when a light rap on the door sounded.

Elijah peaked his head in and tapped his wrist watch to let them know they were getting late for their flight.

"God he sure seems a bit too eager for us to leave." Caroline mumbled.

"I would to if I had been sexually frustrated for three years." Klaus remarked as they exited their daughters bedroom.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So Ali's sippy cup is pink and Evy likes purple unless they want to switch. They do this switching thing sometimes and I don't know what's that about. And I have a whole bowl of their favorite healthy fruit fudge in the fridge on the top shelf. Also Ali likes Cinderella and Evy prefers Sleeping Beauty. Do not let them have more than four candies per day. Do not let them puppy dog eyes you into letting them play with their dollhouse past their bedtime. Oh and Ali always wants chocolate flavor in her milk and Eve likes strawberry but don't give them flavored milk more than once in a day. You will have to be a little firm with the teeth brushing they sometimes make a fuss. But don't scold them much okay I…" Caroline was ranting when Katherine gripped her shoulders and calmly informed her, "Care. Don't worry I will try my best to keep them alive till Monday."

Caroline made a horrified expression and Kat quickly added, "I'm kidding. I already have the instruction manual for the twins that you gave me, both hard and the soft copy. Mama."

Elijah frowned and Klaus who was standing next to his wife smothered his laugh. He pulled his wife to one side and Caroline remarked, "If you say one word about my instruction manual you are not getting hotel sex."

"I wasn't going to love." he pushed a curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead the way he knew it calmed her. "Our babies are going to be fine. It's just two days." he stated.

"And three nights. We have never left them for more than a day before. Ahhhh." Caroline voiced her hesitation and Klaus hugged her.

Now Elijah looked away as if they had begun having sex right in front of him.

"Oh relax they are just talking about sex not actually doing it here." Kat told Elijah under her breath then moved closer to where the couple stood.

"Don't worry, Care."

"Just one more thing. Don't let Ali into Klaus's art room she likes to sneak in there and make what Klaus thinks are masterpieces. I have her kid paint in her room." Caroline began another rant. This time Elijah stepped forward. He took her hands in his and firmly announced, "I will take good care of the girls. I have your and Klaus's numbers and I also have your hotel information."

"Thanks." she replied and hugged him. Katherine saw Elijah awkwardly returned her hug. Even after three years he was still a little shy about hugging his sister-in-law it was weirdly adorable.

Caroline pulled away and he muttered, "Anytime."

Klaus came forward and hugged his brother,"Thanks mate." Elijah nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hon. The cab is waiting." Klaus said picking up the bags and going out. Caroline nodded and hugged Katherine. "Go easy on him. He is not that bad."

"Yeah." Kat sighed and glanced over to Elijah who was helping Klaus with the luggage.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::

Klaus opened the cab door and sat beside Caroline who was waving and still giving instructions.

"Don't forget their sleep pyjamas. And don't let Evelyn play with Mrs Abernathy's cat, she is allergic."

Standing beside Elijah at the curb of the street Kat nodded, "I won't."

And just when the taxi was about to drive off she yelled,"Wait. Ali is the one with one dimple right." The taxi drove away and she saw a shocked Caroline mouthing perhaps yelling something through the back screen.

Elijah just smiled and shook his head while Katherine laughed out loud.

Walking back she asked with a sexy and cheeky smile."I am serious though. Ali is the one with one dimple right?" She looked wondrous in her red top and black jeans with all those wild curls loose. God how would he be able to maintain his distance from her. After three years of constant refusals and rejections to his dates Elijah had finally figured it out that Katherine Pierce didn't want a relationship much less with him. Hence he had decided he would stay away from her.

He knew she was messing with him. He locked the door once they were inside and faced her. "They are identical."

"I know. I have been here for the last three years. But when they smile or laugh Evy gets dimples in both her cheeks and Ali only in one."

Elijah knew Katherine adored his nieces but he had never pegged her as a person who would notice such subtle differences so he was a bit surprised, pleasantly though. He just smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Katherine followed him. "I never expected you to be the one to note such tiny details."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked a little offended.

"I mean for a person who is a bit haughty I didn't think you would be wary of such small things."

"I am not self-absorbed. And I love Ali and Evy."

"I didn't say you were self-absorbed."

"You called me haughty. That's the same thing."

"No. Haughty is…."

"I know what it means. Don't give me a darned definition." Kat spat. What the hell was wrong with Elijah today? Normally this would be the time when he would creepily start hitting on her and he was insulting her. What's kookyer it was making her a little horny? God was she sick? Did she have some weird fetish for being degraded? Or maybe it was his new self-confidence. Yeah that was it. She wasn't one of those weird chicks who got off on punishment.

"Okay." then he turned away after grabbing a water bottle.

"Wait a sec." And now he was ignoring her? What did the Earth not rotate around the Sun today? What was happening?

"Yes." he just freaking lifted a brow as if he was dealing with an annoying child. It irritated and both turned her on a little.

"I just want to make one thing clear."

He waved gesturing for her to go on.

"Before we do our consociate baby-sitting thing for the weekend which I might add sounds stupid. Why can't we just call it co-babysitting if we have to call to it something….."

"We can." he agreed and she proceeded, "I just wanted to say that I am only here for the girls. I would appreciate it if you….you didn't consider this an opportunity to flirt with me or ask me out. And I know…"

"I am going to stop you before this gets a tad embarrassing. I wasn't planning on asking you out or flirt with you even." he politely informed her.

Katherine felt befuddled by his sudden change of attitude. She stopped herself when she felt her mouth hang open with surprise.

"What?"

"Yes. I think you are right. This is for the girls. Besides I don't think I should pursue a haughty woman even though I find her extremely intriguing."

"Did you just call me haughty again?" Kat spat out and stormed closer to where he Elijah stood near the kitchen counter.

"And intriguing." he placed the bottle down.

"Oh shove it. I know what you are doing. You are doing that reverse psychology thing. I am not a meathead."

"I am not trying to trick you. I am being earnest." he inched closer. Her warm breath now ghosted over his cheeks and her breasts were brushing against his chest. His eyes were so intense and his jaw, she always thought he had one of those artistic sculpted jaws. The air around them got thicker.

"You are not being earnest. You are lying." her voice turned to a whisper. Their gazes locked on each other.

"You don't trust me?" he asked his eyes never leaving hers. He had the strongest urge to kiss her but he just put his hands in his pant pockets.

"I do." she replied before she could stop herself.

His smile was beautiful.

"Don't call me haughty." she advised. Her breath hitched when she saw he was now looking at her lips.

"Okay. You are a little haughty though." her pupils widened or maybe it was his own desire that made him imagine it. She was staring at his mouth.

"I am not." she meant to push him away lightly but his hands grasped hers which were resting on his chest.

"You are."

"I am not." she rose on toes and grasping his face she kissed him giving in to the need that had instantly risen being alone with him.

He kissed her back like he had been hungry for her taste for centuries. She tasted of mint and strawberries. It was delicious and exotic, her mouth. She moaned when his hands ran over voluptuous curves. He pulled her closer crushing her flush against him. He groaned when she swirled her tongue inside his mouth. Abruptly she pulled away and with a smug smile added, "I am not."

Elijah cupped her buttocks, "You are and you think you are too good for me."

"Oh that I am but I am not haughty." she ran one painted nail down his chest it was pure torture.

"I thought you weren't gonna hit on me and ask me out on dates." she asked laughingly and bit her lip in a sensuous way. A lesser man would have groaned out loud and Elijah almost did.

"I said I won't ask you out I didn't say anything about sex." he quipped.

This time her laugh rolled out of her tummy.

"Oh another surprise for the day. He makes a joke."

"I can make plenty just to hear you laugh." he played with her curls.

She rested her forehead against his touched by his sweet confession.

"We can not do this here. Girls are sleeping down the hall." she teased him again by running one finger along the line of his jaw or maybe she was teasing herself.

"I know. Plus you are "Miss Haughty"." Elijah stated in a superior tone.

She pulled away with a huff. "Now you are just being juvenile."

He laughed and she was surprised to hear he had such a rich masculine laugh. It vibrated down her spine. He turned away to leave.

She stalled him again.

"You are really doing this reverse psychology thing aren't you?"

He just shrugged and walked away.

Damned if she was gonna go after that egoistic sexy bastard. Fine if he was gonna play then she was gonna give him one hell of a game. She was the master of making them beg for more. Wait was she actually contemplating seducing Elijah Mikaelson? Fuck the guy definitely knew what he was doing and for the first time she felt out of her depth with the most staid and easy Mikaelson ever or so she had thought.

:::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Elijah entered the guest bedroom where he was supposed to stay. He took off his coat and pants and headed straight for a cold shower. Turning the tap on he let water run down his body.

He hadn't been plotting against Katherine but his attempt to stay away from her had convinced her of the contrary.

The kiss, he couldn't stop replaying that in his mind and how freaking turned on he had been by that. The way she had kissed him it had been straight out of his dreams. He groaned.

Maybe he should let her think he was manipulating her. For once he would let her guess what he was really upto. He smiled to himself. Wouldn't it be fun for once to the clever Katerina shaken up a bit? Yes he definitely wanted her rattled. If she thought this was a game he would let her think it and do it his utmost to blind side her. Because he now knew that it wasn't just infatuation he had been in love with Katherine Pierce for three years and it had been a long time coming that she should feel the same torment that he had for the last three years.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Guys sorry for the late update.. i would've been done with this if i hadn't had a surprise test. Anyway this might feel like a filler chapter but I hinted a bit at both Elijah and Katherine's back story which by the way is essential to the plot. Initially i wasn't gonna end it here and Katherine was gonna make the game more interesting but the chapter was getting wayyy too long just like my author's note lol.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this… THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED FAVED AND FOLLOWED!**

Chapter 2

"Hey. You're up early." Katherine was surprised to find Elijah in the kitchen when she walked in after her morning jog.

"Good Morning." he greeted her and went back to frying the pancakes.

Katherine found herself annoyed that he was still avoiding her. If he was going to ignore her then so would she.

But damn he looked fine with the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up on his muscular arms. There was something oddly sexy about a man who could cook.

She headed for the refrigerator to take out a water bottle when he accidentally stepped in her path. He stepped on one side and so did she, then on the other side. They continued to step in each other's way for a few minutes when he grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her, her eyes found awareness between them grew potent. Then he set her on one side and went to grab the strawberry jam.

Her heart flipped over in her chest. She looked at him and realized she was well on her way tp developing a crush on him. Great just fucking great, he was busy avoiding her, and she was busy falling for him.

Elijah was trying his damndest not to pounce on her. She was looking marvelous in her sports gear with a black sports tights and red sports bra. A few beads of sweat trickled down her long neck. He wondered would she be more shocked or offended if he trailed the path of those sweat drops.

"So? You can cook?" she leaned against the refrigerator door.

A lock of his hair fell on his forehead when he nodded. Her hands itched to brush it off. She drank from her bottle. His eyes ran over her body and she felt a shiver course through her. His gaze roamed over her body again and Katherine understood he was turned on by her. Feeling victorious and wicked she took a step towards him consciously invading his personal space.

"Can I help you with anything?" she took a spoonful of jam and slowly licked it. His eyes widened. Elijah felt tongue-tied. The way she licked on the spoon twisted him into knots. He stepped back, wanting to breathe a little. She stepped forward again with eyes that were way too innocent.

"No." he choked out.

"Really?" she asked taking another spoonful and making him clench his fists.

"Ah. Yes. You can check up on the girls."

She laughed lightly and her laugh played on his heart strings. "Trying to get rid of me are you? Am I irritating you?" she bit on her lip. Elijah wasn't a moron he knew she was playing with him and bloody hell it was turning him on.

He wasn't well versed about the battle of the sexes ie he didn't know how the game was played so he stepped back again. Then dishing out the pancakes he replied, "If I had found you irritating I wouldn't have agreed to a weekend of co-baby sitting with you. But then again there are some things that can be a little exasperating about you."

Katherine's wicked smile dropped like a log.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Really I'm exasperating and you are what? Perfect?"

"I did not say that. I was merely being honest and answering your question." Elijah replied, "But I apologize if I offended you. That was not my intention." He held a plate with a pancake towards her. The pancake had a smiley on it that he had made with the strawberry jam. A tentative smile on his face, somehow that small simple gesture warmed her.

She took it. She wanted to stay angry at him but he looked so adorable offering her a ridiculously cute pancake with a smiley on it.

"You're forgiven." she smiled. She wanted to stay close to him for awhile so she sat at the stool and bit into a piece of the pancake.

"Do you reckon the girls would like it?" he asked as he meticulously began drawing another smiley.

"I'm sure they would love it." she took another bite. His concern for his nieces touched her. She kept staring at his handsome face as he dished another pancake. On an afterthought she added, "I can't believe this."

He looked up and laughed when he saw jam smeared over her cheek. Leaning over he wiped it with his thumb and sucked it off. The air sizzled between them. She knew he did it unconsciously but still she felt butterflies in her tummy.

"What?" still leaning he asked.

She gazed deep into his eyes and remarked, "You have all these smiley pancake dishing moves and you took Kol's advice on dating. I mean "Fifty Shades" was not that big a blunder but the hand job comment. Don't tell me you didn't know he was messing with you. I refuse to believe you are that stupid."

She was partially right. He had suspected that Kol might have been teasing him. But he wasn't aware of the slang language much because being the eldest of the Mikaelsons he had gone to a boarding school in England and hadn't had a carefree somewhat normal childhood like the rest of his siblings had enjoyed. Although Klaus and Rebekah had been through hell during the later stages of their teenage and he wasn't disregarding it but his childhood had been a bit unconventional to say the least. He was always supposed to follow rules and those left very little time for him to have an actual childhood and teenage.

He didn't like it when she called him stupid so he improvised on the spot, "If I say I did know it and said that on purpose then what would you say?"

She snorted out loud telling him she was unconvinced, "You're telling me that the mighty and proper Elijah Mikaelson purposely mentioned a handjob."

He remained silent for a few minutes. He leaned closer and brushed away an invisible crumb from her cheek just because he was dying to touch her. The graze of his thumb left goosebumps in its wake.

"Yes. It made you think about me a lot. I understand you were quite mad at me for a long time after that."

Katherine hid her surprise by getting up and moving to his side of the counter. "The main thing being I was mad at you."

"Yes that and it kept you thinking about me." he murmured. She smiled a little impressed by his answer. His eyes so intense just like the rest of him. Some evil inner voice told her that she wanted to grab his face and kiss him senseless.

Elijah couldn't help but stare at her pretty mouth. Both leaned forward towards each other. The sound of footsteps padding down towards the kitchen had them pull back.

He smiled and she sighed.

"Where is my mommy and daddy?" Alissa one of the blonde twins asked. Her curly hair unkempt and the expression on her face told them she was about to cry. Both Elijah and Katherine moved forward. Elijah picked her up.

"Mommy and daddy went to buy dolls for you." Katherine remarked.

She rubbed her eye. To distract her Elijah asked, "Where is Evy?"

"She is sleeping." Alissa murmured.

He sat her on the kitchen counter and asked, "So do you want a smiley pancake or a simple pancake?" He slid the plate in front of her and her expression became delighted. With an enthusiasm specific to her age she clapped and started laughing.

"I want a smiley one."

Another set of footsteps sounded and Katherine went to pick up the second twin Evelyn. She brought her into the kitchen. Evy became excited about the smiley pancakes too. As the girls were enthusiastically talking about the pancakes Katherine glanced at Elijah. He was so out of his element with two little girls and yet he looked absolutely cute. She smiled when he glanced up at her.

"You're going to be an amazing father someday."

He gave one of his rare smiles then leaning forward slightly he whispered, "Was that an offer?"

The heat of his eyes and words shot straight through her body. Something akin to lust flickered in his eyes and affected her deeply, her breath hitched.

When he would have leaned even closer she slightly shook her head. With a cursory tilt of his head he shrugged as if saying your loss Katherine. Then moving back he became busy with the girls again. He kissed them, her heart fell and Katherine Pierce realized that Elijah was winning, not only the game but also her.

:::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Later that day Katherine was trying really hard to distract the twins from the fact that their parents were away for the weekend.

Elijah had conveniently excused himself after the breakfast with the excuse of a phone call with an international client. Well it wasn't an excuse exactly because he actually was busy but when Ali and Evy began crying again she decided it was Elijah's fault. He had spoiled them with an awesome breakfast.

Teary eyed Ali asked for the hundredth time, "Where is my mommy and daddy?" and then Evy joined in her song, "I wanna go to my mommy."

Katherine crouched at their level on the throw rug in the living room and attempted to pacify them, "Sweety. They will be back soon. They went away to get you new toys." Suddenly struck by an idea she exclaimed, "Okay who wants to watch Sleeping Beauty?"

"I don't wanna watch." Ali rebelled while Evy halted her wailing and looked expectantly at Katherine. Katherine rushed to turn on the soon as the movie started playing both girls sat up straight, their attention riveted.

Evy got up and with her small legs walked over to sit up on the couch. Surprisingly Ali followed suit and sat beside her sister. Relieved Katherine took a place beside them thanking her stars.

Twenty minutes later Katherine was cursing her stars when the twins began crying again for their parents. She was a breath away from tearing out her hair. She lifted the crying twins and set each on each hip.

"Oh god. Caroline owes me a kidney for this. In fact she owes me every freaking organ." she mumbled as the girls let out another wail.

She balanced them precariously and while rocking them headed for the guest room. It was time for twins' uncles co-babysitting.

"Evy! Ali! Honey! Please don't cry." she begged as they continued crying. Upon reaching Elijah's bedroom she knocked with her right foot. She knocked again and felt her tongue hang out of her mouth when Elijah opened the door bare chested with trousers covering his lower half. His hair was wet indicating he had just gotten out of shower. Katherine gulped and he smiled at her disheveled appearance.

"Is everything okay?" he asked still smiling.

"Ahhh. Yeah." she replied. Gosh he had all those lickable abs underneath those stiff suits he was always wearing. Elijah was playing a very very very dirty game and she would get back to him for that she promised herself.

"They keep on crying. I tried to distract them with cartoons. It worked for a few minutes but they started crying again."

Elijah took two steps back, grabbing a T-shirt quickly covered up and effortlessly hefted Ali and Evy on his lap.

"Okay. Who wants to go play with dogs?" he asked.

Girls shushed down suddenly very interested in what their uncle had to say.

"Are you gonna tell mommy we went to play with doggies?" Evy shyly asked.

"No. We can keep it a secret."

"Where are they?" Ali asked.

"I have a friend who has a lot of dogs."

"How many lots?" Evy asked.

"Lots and lots. Let's get you guys ready. And both of you promise you would stay here until I get your new clothes." he sat them on his bed.

"Okay." they said in unison while nodding their little heads.

With that he headed towards the twins room. Katherine followed him after making sure that the girls were sitting safely.

"Where are you taking them?" she asked trying not to notice the way his shirt stretched over his regretfully now covered muscles.

"At my friends dog shelter. I volunteer there." he noticed a few of her curls had escaped her braid. She still looked stunning. He fisted his hands in his trouser pockets to suppress the urge to grab her.

"Really?"

"You seem surprised." Elijah stopped her at the doorway and tucked her curls behind her ears. It was a small moment of intimacy, but it felt so right. Then they entered the room and began taking out the clothes for the twins.

"I never imagined you to be an animal lover." she remarked and had him glance back at her.

"I mean I can imagine you as a check writing ribbon cutting altruistic suave charity doer but volunteering at an animal shelter, wow." she had picked a pink frilly frock for one of the twins and saw Elijah was holding a matching purple one.

"Appearances can be deceiving sweetheart." he replied. That small endearment did something to Katherine's toes.

They walked back to the guest bedroom and got the girls ready together. That act of domesticity brought her a unique satisfaction. She was a very successful businesswoman and no she wasn't being ungrateful but this instance with a strong caring guy getting two cute little girls ready by her side was a scene from her secret fantasies. It also brought a pang to her heart thinking about what she had lost all those years ago. The reason she could never have a family of her own because she wasn't sure whether any guy would want to take a chance on her with the scary skeletons lurking in her closet.

Elijah put Ali down and began combing her hair. He looked back at Katherine. She was lost in thought but he could see hurt welling up in her alluring eyes. It distressed him.

"Katerina?"

Katherine jolted out of her musings, "Ah. Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." she replied and began brushing Evy's hair who was telling her that she wanted two pink ponytails. Kat kissed her head, "Of course darling we will put two pink ones in your hair and they'll be better than Ali's because Uncle Elijah is doing them wrong."

Both girls began giggling and Katherine laughed with them. Even though she was laughing Elijah could still see that distressing flicker of anguish in her big brown eyes.

::::::::;;;;;;

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Mommy!" "Mommy! When are you coming wack? We miss you? Mommy!"

"Aww my ladybug Mommy misses you too. Daddy and me will be back on Monday. Ali honey where is Evy?"

"Evy says she is mad at you and daddy and she hid in the toilet and won't come out. Aunty Kat went to get her."

"Cupcake. Are you alone here?"

"No. Aunty Kat…... she is coming here." Ali replied pushing her curls off of her forehead in an agitated gesture and Caroline's fingers itched to run her hands through her daughter's soft golden curls. Then Katherine sat on the bed and peeked her head in front of the laptop screen with Evelyn in her lap who was hiding her face with her small hands. Caroline knew it was an indication that her daughter was upset with her.

"Evelyn Sweety. Won't you say hi to me?" Caroline called but she kept hiding her face.

"Hey sweety don't you want to talk to mommy. You said you wanted to tell her something." Katherine murmured in Evelyn's ear.

"No. I'm mad to Mommy."

"Mad at." Both Caroline and Katherine corrected at the same time.

"I guess if Evy doesn't want to talk I should go."

Caroline remarked in a sad tone making a weepy face. Evy peeked through her fingers and felt bad for making her mommy sad so she put her hands down. At the same time Ali took Evy's hands and tried to coerce her sister , "If you don't talk to her Daddy won't get us new dolls. They went to get us dolls."

Katherine ran a hand over Ali's head, "She is definitely Klaus's daughter."

Then Evy rubbed one eye with her hand and shyly whispered, "I missed you and Daddy. When are you coming home?"

"On Monday." Ali remarked as if her sister should know better.

"Sweety Ali is right we will be back on Monday. Now are you and Ali being good girls?"

"Mommy did you went away cuz I played with Mrs Babernacky's cat?" Evelyn asked mis-pronouncing Mrs Abernathy's name and thinking maybe it was her fault that her parents went away. Katherine couldn't help but kiss her head. And Caroline reached forward and touched the screen as if running a comforting hand over her daughter's cheek.

"No. Sweety. You know Daddy had some work."

"Yes. Dingus. Daddy told us he and mommy had paint work to go to."

Katherine smothered her laugh and Caroline was more than aghast when Alissa used the word "Dingus".

"Alissa Honey. Dingus is a bad word. You know what happens when you say a bad word." Caroline tried to explain.

"But Uncle Kol said that to Uncle Lijah and Aunty Bekah said it was absowotely right." Evelyn argued in favor of her sister.

"It is okay when grown ups say it but it is not okay for kids. Okay? You two understand?"

"Yes." they both nodded in unison.

"Good. That's my Ladybugs." Caroline blew two kisses and they both jumped in their places and extended their hands towards the screen as if trying to catch it with their small hands.

"I catch it."

"I catch it too."

"Caught it." Caroline corrected.

"Where is Daddy?"

"He is in the bathroom. He will be out in a minute. So what have been my girls upto?"

They both began talking at the same time.

"Uncle Elijah made us pancakes and Aunty Kat did my pigtails." Evy announced.

"I did not touch Daddys paint." Alissa explained.

"We played at Jessica's lawn and then her dog went in a plant and her daddy got it but Sparky was really mad."

"And he tried to run after Jessica's Dad."

Alissa nodded and then continued, "he got catch..ah caught and…." When they both corrected the word Caroline's face lit with pride as if her daughters had just won a Nobel Prize,"And Sparky cut his pants here." Alissa touched her ankles and Evelyn quickly touched her knees wanting to add to the story, "And he also hurt here. And then we laughed. But it was okay cuz Jessica was laughing too Mommy."

"And I said Sparky could never touch my Daddy. Your Daddy is stupid." Alissa proudly replied with one cute dimple flashing from her half smile that was a mirror image of Klaus's smirk. She hero worshipped her father.

"Honey it's not nice to call someone stupid." Caroline corrected.

Evelyn who was more sensitive of the two improvised so her mother won't feel bad, "And I told Jessica my mommy was gooder than her mommy cuz my mommy is more pretty and she loves us soooo much." Evelyn extended her little arms wide at the word soooo to better explain her point. Katherine kissed her head again. Caroline brushed away a few joyous tears. Her mother's heart overwhelmed with the love she had for her daughter's.

Ali and Evy both got concerned watching their mommy cry. So they leaned forward and touched their little chubby palms to the screen as if wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry mommy. We are being good."

"Oh I know my bugs. Mommy is not crying. I had something in my eye."

They nodded as if understanding their mother perfectly. Evelyn bundled closer in Katherine's lap needing contact as she missed her mother. Alissa put her head on Katherine's folded legs because she missed her mother too.

Just then Klaus came in the view and they started yelling in their cute baby voices.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"How is my little princess and my little fairy doing?"

"Daddy. Evy pulled my hair."

"Ali dropped my stawverry milk. Daddy."

"Evy ate my cookie Daddy."

"Ali said I was the monster lady from Sleeping Beauty. Daddy."

They immediately began complaining about each other to their father. Each trying harder to get their father's attention.

Caroline smiled and mumbled, "God. They were fine a second ago. You show up and they instantly start competing for your attention."

Klaus looked at his wife with his signature smirk and then addressed his daughters, "So you are not being good girls? Then I guess I will give Mommy and Aunty Bekah the dolls I was going to bring home for you both."

They immediately began recanting their complaints. "No. Daddy Ali was nice. She helped me make a tower." Evelyn stated.

"And Evy holded me when I couldn't sleep for my nap because I missed you and mommy."

"Are you two being good?" Klaus asked and glanced at his wife who was now drinking water.

"Yes. Daddy!"

"What did you two do today?"

"We played. And we painted with colored penises." Alissa and Evelyn proudly announced.

Caroline choked on her water, Klaus patted her back and Katherine started saying, "I swe… I mean I promise it wasn't me who taught them that."

Caroline wiped her mouth with the napkin Klaus handed her. "Honey who helped you play with colored ….uh….,penises." Caroline all but growled the word.

"Uncle Kol gave us a new box." Evelyn clarified.

"Sweety. They are color pencils. Pencils. Can you say it after me?" Caroline began teaching them.

When they repeated the word correctly she blew out a relieved breath. "Good and never say the other word again. Okay sweets."

"Yes. It is a bad word. A word princesses and fairies don't say. And you're my princess and my fairy right?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." they excitedly responded.

"Who's my princess?" he asked.

Evelyn answered, "Me."

"And who's my fairy?" Klaus enunciated.

"I am Daddy." Alissa answered this time.

"Okay. Now Daddy's secret promise time."

"But Aunty Kat and Mommy are here." Evelyn pointed out.

"We will cover our ears. We are not listening." Kat suggested putting her hands on her ears and Caroline nodded and followed suit.

The twins weren't convinced though. They shared a knowing look with each other and then Ali covered Caroline's ears over the screen. And Evelyn covered Katherine's over her hands.

"Aww she is covering my ears over the screen, Klaus." Caroline muttered putting a hand over chest and Klaus pulled her against him.

"Good now?" he asked his daughters.

"Yes."

"Okay. Now we know Ali is elder so we know she has to take care of Evy. Are you doing that?"

"Yes." Alissa replied.

"Okay and Evy isn't scared at night time so she takes care of Ali then. Are you doing that?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good girls. Now promise me you won't fight and be good for Aunty Kat and Uncle Elijah."

They giggled. "We are doing that Daddy. You akssed us beforrrre."

"I know. I know. But this is really important. So I asked again. You understand."

"We do. Daddy come home." they urged their voices going low.

"I will sweety. Now give Daddy a kiss."

They blew kisses at Klaus and then at Caroline. Klaus pretended to be blown away by their kisses and they laughed out loud. Their gurgling noises filled the room and made the three adults mushy.

"Sweeties we gotta go. Be good and don't play by the pool."

"Kay mommy." the twins replied. Alissa now climbed onto Katherine's lap missing her mother even more.

"Where is Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"He went to get groceries." Katherine replied and shook her head when Caroline wiggled her eyebrows.

Then Kat shook her head at Caroline hung up the video call and shut off the laptop.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I swear to god I'm gonna chop Kol's head off the moment we land in US." She spat, "And you won't stop me."

"Honey. I'll gladly hand you the axe." Klaus sat beside his wife and kissed her temple.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Caroline joked and he kissed her again."God Klaus I miss them so much."

"Me too, sweetheart." he grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles. It still disarmed her, even after five years of marriage.

"You know they were okay before they began complaining to you about each other. The things they do to compete for your attention. You are a great father." she cupped his face and kissed him. Klaus lowered her onto the bed.

"I am great at a lot of things love." he muttered as his hands snuck under her shirt. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes was so sexy.

"Oh I don't doubt that, love." she joked and kissed his laughing mouth.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Elijah returned to a silent house except the voice of a cartoon movie playing on tv in the living room. After stocking the groceries in the kitchen he headed to the living room and saw three very beautiful girls asleep on the couch. Katherine was semi-lying in the middle with both girls tucked under each arm on both sides. He craved for a life like this, this simple yet beautiful life but with Katherine in his life as his love. He carried both the twins on his shoulders and tucked them in their beds. Then leaned down and placed a kiss on each girls head.

He returned and Katherine was still asleep. He lifted her in his arms bridal style and scooted closer. She may act like she didn't like him but at least she liked him enough to trust him he thought when she trustingly held onto him. Her scent was exotic. Quietly he took her to the room she was staying in and placed her on the bed. He covered her with a sheet and lingered for a moment to look at her gorgeous face. A curl fell on her face and she twitched her nose as it disturbed her in sleep. Elijah smiled at her adorable habit. He pushed the curl away and wished he could have a lifetime of nights where he could watch her get irritated of her own hair in sleep. He turned around and switched off the bedside lamp. The click of the button woke Katherine up, she saw the silhouette of a man by her side. She wasn't alarmed, she knew it was Elijah and that he would die before he would hurt her.

"Goodnight." he murmured she heard still half asleep.

He was about to walk away when she grasped his hand and asked, "Stay. Please."

"Katerina.." he was about to protest but she requested again, "Please."

Elijah looked down at her. The vulnerability in her eyes was his undoing. Mutely he took off the jacket, he was wearing over his T-shirt and hung it on the chair nearby. Then he climbed into bed beside her. She immediately cuddled into his side. He lifted his arm and hugged her to his chest. A dream come true or maybe he was really dreaming. He didn't want to question it just savor the coveted moment.

Katherine laid her head over his rock solid chest and felt at peace. For one night she would pretend she could have her fantasy she thought as she fell asleep to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. Somewhere in the back of her mind a thought occurred that this was what she had been waiting for.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Please Review !**


End file.
